The kinetic patterns of fresh, frozen-thawed, or cultured human leukocytes are studied by tagging the cells ex vivo with 111 Indium, a radioisotopic label, and measuring their distribution throughout the body by means of gamma camera imaging and gamma counting of blood samples.